Online communication mechanisms, such as web-based email services, instant-messaging services, and social-networking websites, allow users to communicate with and meet others in a variety of ways. For example, a user may communicate with a friend, family member, or other acquaintance by sending an email or instant message, by posting a message on a message board, or by sending a message via a social or professional-networking website.
Online communication mechanisms typically identify users by assigning or allowing users to choose a distinct online alias, such as a username or handle. Because individuals are often users of multiple online communication mechanisms, a single individual may have multiple online aliases. For example, an individual may choose or be assigned the username “Joey B” for a social-networking website, the handle “bradfordj” for an instant-messaging service, and the username “jybrad” for a web-based email service.
Due to the large number of online communication mechanisms available, manually identifying or remembering the various online aliases used by friends or family members may prove problematic. Moreover, even if an individual expends the time and effort required to identify these online aliases, an even greater amount of time and effort may be required to manage this information and keep it up-to-date.